


“Did you just say you don’t like coffee?”

by CocoLemonJr



Series: 100 Avengers x Reader Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, Other, Reader is an abomination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoLemonJr/pseuds/CocoLemonJr
Summary: Slow cuddly morning interrupted by the reader not liking coffee. Tony is shocked.





	“Did you just say you don’t like coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third work. I'm so sorry it's super late I didn't have my computer all summer soooooooo. I'll try to post more often even though I'm shying away from this fandom I still live the avengers and have so many future fic ideas.

Tony smiled when he opened his eyes. It was the first night you had stayed over and he was ecstatic. Your sleeping form was absolutely adorable to him. h/c hair fell into your eyes. A small rise and fall of the blankets showed your peaceful breaths. 

You snored softly and Tony chuckled. He leaned over and gave you a quick peck on the lips. You stirred and rolled over. Mumbling incoherent sentences. Tony slid out of bed carefully, trying not to wake you. He pulled on some boxers and headed to the bathroom. 

He thought about you as he showered. About how you met, your current relationship status, and about what he might like in the future. Suds spilled from his hair onto his back and he thought back to last night's activities. He decided he wanted you to stay over more often.

\------------------------------------------------

You drifted in and out of consciousness for who knows how long before you slowly floated to the surface. Even after you were awake you didn’t want to get out of your soft comfy bed. You heard the spray of the shower and sighed knowing that Tony wasn’t in bed to cuddle with you. 

Smiling you curled up in your blankets. You finally stayed over at Tony’s and you knew you weren’t just a one night stand. Not with the way he looked at you last night. Not just with lust but with love. RIIINNG!

Startled you picked up your phone and spoke. “Hello?” “Hi y/n it’s Cassie. How are you? You weren’t at your place. Did something happen?” It was your energetic friend Catherine. You sighed but smiled. “Hey Cass, nothing happened to me I just stayed over at my boyfriends last night. Before you ask-``''OMG, DID YOU HAVE-``''NO! We didn’t Cass and if you ever listened to me you would know that”. Cass giggled and apologized before asking hundreds of questions about your night. 

\-----------------------------------------

“No thanks Cass, I don’t really like coffee”. Tony froze. He had just gotten out of the shower and was about to order breakfast when he heard his partner say that they didn’t like coffee. He shook his head. How could someone not like coffee. That was literally impossible. He turned around to look at you. He must have had a shocked expression on his face (who wouldn’t) because you looked up concerned and ended the conversation with Cassie. 

“Are you alright?” You asked with deep concern. Tony responded with equally deep concern “Are you?” You furrowed your eyebrows. “What do you mean?”. Tony looked shocked. “You just said you don’t like coffee. That’s impossible. Everyone likes coffee. It’s a necessity. It’s like not liking air even though you need it to breathe.” You blinked a couple of times before responding. 

“Tony, babe. I don’t have to like coffee. It just doesn’t agree with my tastes. That doesn’t make me any different does it.” The brunette began to open and close his mouth like a fish. It was a couple of seconds before he buried his face in your shoulder and muttered “your an abomination.” You chuckled. “I love you too Tony”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Constructive commentary is welcome as well. Also, the fics are supposed to be short quickies in case you were wondering. next prompt, “Well, isn’t that fan-freaking-tastic!” with Sam.


End file.
